1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive power converter, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a control circuit of an adaptive power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An output voltage of an adaptive power converter is programmable, e.g. 5V, 9V, 12V and 20V. Therefore, the adaptive power converter can fit various applications. For example, it can be used for charging various mobile devices, such as smart-phones, tablet-PCs, and notebook-PCs, etc. Whenever the output voltage switches to different output levels, the adaptive power converter should also adjust its power saving mechanic in an adaptively way to save power loss under light-load or no-load conditions. Related power saving technologies can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,882 titled “PWM controller having off-time modulation for power converter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,159 titled “Pulse width modulation controller having frequency modulation for power converter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,679 titled “PWM controller having adaptive off-time modulation for power saving”, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,593 titled “Switching control circuit having off-time modulation to improve efficiency of primary-side controlled power supply”.